


Eggs Benedict for breakfast

by MalcolmInSpace



Category: Elementary (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibal Puns, Gen, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmInSpace/pseuds/MalcolmInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Moriarty share a posh English breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs Benedict for breakfast

Hannibal passed Moriarty the salt, but he wasn't happy about it.  She could tell.  The tightness around his eyes, at the corners of his lips, gave it away.  She salted the brisket anyways, just a bit, and smirked at him as she coiled noodles around it.  He gave her a highly passable imitation of a smile in return.

"Who is this, anyways," she asked after swallowing the morsel.  She sipped her wine and watched him over the rim.  "Someone in your durance vile?"

"Oh, no," Hannibal said with that imitation smirk, "I assure you he was a freeman."

She breezed past his odd pronunciation.  It was either an artifact of his accent, or the prelude to another of his endless puns.  "The wine is excellent.  I love a good Malbec.  Argentinian?"  
  
Hannibal shook his head.  "No, Washington State.  I find it has the darkness to compliment a consulting detective."

Moriarty set her glass down, just fast enough to suggest annoyance without some crass slopping or clanking of glass on table, and made a moue.  "Oh, Hannibal, you promised."

He held up on hand, saying, "Oh, I assure you, Holmes is quite safe in New York with Joan.  This is a pretender to his name."

"Well then," she said, with feline content, "I'd love some more noodles, if it wouldn't leave you too deprived."

"Of course," he said, and wiped his mouth and stood.  "I can always make anotherbatch."


End file.
